


【蝙超】性感韦恩在线撸猫（下）PWP

by Astragalus_membranaceus



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 蝙超 bs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astragalus_membranaceus/pseuds/Astragalus_membranaceus
Summary: 猫猫世界，都可以变成猫无脑pwp，大写的OOC，为车而车，写得很垃圾





	【蝙超】性感韦恩在线撸猫（下）PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 上在老福特http://icmy-dream.lofter.com/post/1f1e41ea_12e5e5139

在克拉克的瞪视下，布鲁斯抽出了还在戏弄猫咪舌头的手指，揉捏起了勾在他衣服上的小爪子的肉垫，眯起眼睛发出了一声满足的叹息，真舒服，以后要多享受享受，他在心里这么想着。

突然腿上一沉，一个完美的男性躯体落在了他的身上，克拉克抓住他的领子，盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，用自以为恶狠狠的声音说道“你到底玩够了没！”布鲁斯看着克拉克微红的脸颊和范着粉色的身体，一只手继续抚摸着他的后背，仿佛神游一样的说道“没有刚才手感好”“？？？”克拉克咬牙切齿的看着这个说着人话不干人事的老蝙蝠，别看某些人衣冠楚楚，表面一本正经，眼神放空，实际上手已经顺着光洁的后背，划过尾巴和脊椎相连的地方，揉捏起了手感良好的屁股，手指还似乎很不经意的掠过了穴口，用老蝙蝠的人品发誓，他绝对不是故意的。

克拉克用手撑着布鲁斯的胸口，直接把他压倒靠在了床头，顺势跨坐在了他身上“你到底要不要……“话还没说完就看见了某个被人压在身下却没有一点自知之明的人揶揄的目光，脸一下子就红到了耳朵根，咬住了嘴唇不肯再出声了。“哦？这么着急吗？”布鲁斯带着笑意好心的问道，手上也没闲着，指尖在穴口浅浅的刺戳着，另一只手在纹理清晰的腹肌上划过，看着克拉克逃避的目光问到“想要什么？自己说出来”边说着那只还在他身后试探的手指往深处探了探，但是怎么都不去碰那一点，在那周围按压着，一只手依旧在那结实的腹肌和饱满的胸肌上留连，完完全全的忽视了急需抚慰的地方。

克拉克试着将身后的手指吞的更深，但是布鲁斯又将手指退出来了一些，看着他在自己身上徒劳的扭动腰肢，倒是更像是他在自己手指上操着自己。身前身后的瘙痒感的都得不到缓解，布鲁斯还是没有一点要帮忙的样子，气定神闲的享受着富有弹性的胸肌的舒适手感，偶尔手指不经意的擦过挺立的乳尖带来一阵颤抖却怎么也不肯好好的安抚一下。

“摸……摸摸我”面对着一脸调笑的总裁，克拉克怎么也说不出想要的话来了。布鲁斯看着明明主动跨坐在他身上又突然羞涩起来小猫，内心更加愉悦♂，“哦？是这里吗？”手指划过他凸起的喉结，“这里？”掠过令老蝙蝠都羡慕的腰线，突然不爽的蝙蝠在他腰上的敏感点上多捏了一把，“还是这里呢？”手指一路下滑到了挺立已久的阴茎，在圆润的头部点了点。

“摸…摸我…”在布鲁斯的玩弄下，后面早就空虚到发痒，急需有什么粗大东西填满，但是又怎么都说不出更放荡的词语，只能挤出了细如蚊呐的两个词。布鲁斯看着他脸上快要滴血的表情，一副了然的表情说道“大点声，听不见”手里的动作倒是不含糊，一直在后穴里扩张的手指直直的按上了被他故意忽略了很久的敏感点，另一只手在阴茎上撸动起来，也不忘照顾被一直被冷落的双丸。

克拉克的腰瞬间就软了下来，趴在布鲁斯身上细细的颤抖起来，蝙蝠决不会放过眼前的猎物，低下头叼住了送到嘴边的粉色乳珠，用牙齿轻轻的啃咬着。在布鲁斯的大拇指抵着他阴茎泛着红色的头部，摩擦着那个小孔的时候，克拉克的挣动的幅度更大了，身体太过敏感的他受不了这个，被前后夹击的感觉有点太超过了。

“想要什么，说出来”在他听见布鲁斯低沉的声音的时候他感觉自己立刻就能射出来，可是老蝙蝠绝对没有这么好心，大拇指依旧在敏感的过分的柱头上滑动，其他四指却圈紧了茎身，让他完完全全没有一点可能能射出来。克拉克眼眶一下就红了，“不……不行，松手…啊哈”他试着去掰开那只折磨他的手掌，可是探在他后穴里的手指却加重的力道，让他惊喘着倒回了布鲁斯身上。他双手紧紧的抓住了布鲁斯的上衣，抬起头用挂着泪水的蓝眼睛看着那个欺负他的人“求…求你了！布鲁……啊！”他一开口，布鲁斯就松开了他阴茎上的束缚，让他几乎是尖叫着射了出来。

布鲁斯没有犹豫，翻身将人笼罩在了自己身下，拉开了拉链解放出了他硬的发疼的阴茎，在克拉克白嫩的臀部轻轻滑动着，他当然知道一次根本满足不了发情的小猫“知道这时候该说什么了？”撤出后穴的手指在饱满的臀肉上揉捏着，身下的硬挺几次划过穴口却不肯入克拉克所愿，好好的捅一捅饥渴的小嘴。克拉克感受着身后的热度，几次想在划过穴口的时候将那巨物纳入体内，但是腰上的大手牢牢的把控住了他的动作，每次都是浅浅的吞入一个头部然后怎么也不能再深入了。

“操我…求你了布鲁斯…”布鲁斯看着克拉克红红的眼眶，也不再戏弄他，一口气插到了最深处，温热的后穴早已准备的不能再准备，完完全全的接纳了他的硬挺。克拉克发出了一声舒适的喘息，只感受到一根高热的棍子，碾着他的前列腺深入到了他的体内，他觉得自己的阴茎瞬间又硬了起来，酸软的感觉从后穴传遍了全身。

布鲁斯自顾自的大开大合抽插起来，克拉克觉着自己后穴的那一点肯定肿了，布鲁斯根本不需要调整角度就可以重重的碾过去带来舒爽的感觉。克拉克不安分的手伸到了身下想抚慰一下滴着水的阴茎，每次只能浅浅的擦到布料上根本不能缓解任何事情，可是布鲁斯却抓住他的手放到了他的胸上，“摸摸你自己”，说着带着克拉克的小手揉动他的乳肉。没几下布鲁斯便松开了手，看着被操到脑子不在线的小猫用手抓弄着自己的胸，不时的还掐两下挺立的乳尖。

看着这诱人的画面，布鲁斯不自觉的加快了身下的速度，克拉克被逼出了几声尖叫，手里的动作也停了下来，虚虚的搭在了胸口。“啊！嗯啊…太，太快了，布鲁斯，要……”不等他说我，布鲁斯掐着他的乳头俯下身子说道，“那就射出来，宝贝儿”他能感受到后穴不自觉的收缩，说完，克拉克就拖着哭腔射了出来，一股一股白色乳液涌出，落在了小腹上。

可是布鲁斯动作速度丝毫未减，在抽搐的后穴中依旧一下下精准的压过肿起的前列腺，克拉克的眼泪一下就流了出来，对于刚高潮过的身体，这样的刺激太超过了“不！不行…布鲁斯，求你了”他扭动着腰肢想要逃过这甜蜜的折磨。“再忍忍，马上了，乖”不同于嘴上的温柔，布鲁斯粗糙的大手抚上了还没完全软下来的阴茎，在带着老茧的拇指擦过泛着红色的头部的时候，克拉克哭叫了起来“求你了，放开，不…我受不了这个…”眼泪没完没了的涌了出来，腹肌和大腿根一下一下的抽搐着，试图挣脱责罚他阴茎的大手可是根本做不到。

“都交给我，乖，放松”布鲁斯一只手撸动着手中微微抽动的阴茎，另一只手压制住了身下人的挣扎，克拉克的手指绞紧了身下的床单，他现在什么也感受不到了，除了布鲁斯带给他的无尽的快感。布鲁斯突然加快了手上的动作，凑到克拉克的耳边说道“射出来吧，为了我”克拉克在听到他开口的一瞬间就射了出来，紧接着，布鲁斯就把微凉的液体释放在了他的体内。克拉克觉得自己把脑子都射了出去，身体里一点点力量也没有了，躺在布鲁斯的怀里昏昏欲睡。布鲁斯抽出了自己的阴茎，后穴里的液体慢慢的滑落了出来。

他看着克拉克哭花的脸，吻了吻他的脸颊“我抱你去清洗？”克拉克用细不可见的点头回答了他便睡了过去  
END


End file.
